From the past, a projector that projects an image onto a screen is widely known. Patent Literature 1 below describes a projector that is configured such that a color filter and a cover glass can be alternatively replaced on an optical path on a light-emitting side of a projection lens. In this projector, projection is performed in a color tone priority mode that prioritizes color reproducibility in a case where the color filter is arranged on the light-emitting side of the projection lens, whereas projection is performed in a luminance priority mode that prioritizes luminance in a case where the cover glass is arranged on the light-emitting side of the projection lens.